


First Visit

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Charlotte Torres [32]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 13:30:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Charlotte's first visit to the Navy Yard.





	First Visit

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon on Tumblr who requested it.

When Charlotte was born, it didn’t take long for it to spread like wildfire throughout the building. Worry for Ellie having her early, worry for Charlotte herself, but most of all there was excitement for the day they’d bring the new baby to visit for the first time. 

By the time Ellie felt Charlotte was ready for it (and herself), Nick had been back at work for a few weeks already so he couldn’t help but grin when she texted that she was stopping by with Charlotte. Though he waited a bit before letting Gibbs and Tim know, he knew full well Ellie would be getting stopped multiple times and would want to stop on certain floors to see the other friends she had in the building. 

And Nick was right. 

Ellie made sure to keep her bottle of hand sanitizer ready,  _ no one _ was touching her baby without using any. It seemed even that spread like crazy, she couldn’t help but laugh when people would come up with their hand out ready for her to pour some hand sanitizer in their hand so they could touch Charlotte (who was loving all the attention if her smile and little giggles were anything to go by).

When she finally got to the squad room, Nick was already standing there waiting.

“How’s my princess?” Nick practically cooed, bending down to give Charlotte a kiss on her head. 

Charlotte made a loud squealing noise, her tiny hands waving about, her smile so wide that her eyes were squinted. 

Gibbs laughed from right behind him. “Well there’s no doubt she knows who you are.” 

Nick grinned widely at his comment, giving his hands to Ellie who chuckled and put some of the sanitizer on his hands. She had told him before he didn’t need to do it as it was  _ him _ , but Nick did it regardless. 

Within seconds of Nick holding her, Charlotte was drooling happily all over his shirt. 

Tim and Gibbs exchanged an amused look that he didn’t even care about getting covered in drool. It was a known fact his ‘princess’ could get him as gross as she wanted and he wouldn’t care. 

“She’s gotten bigger since I saw her last.” Tim said, giving Charlotte’s hand a little shake after putting sanitizer on. Charlotte made baby noises at him in almost a greeting, doing the same when Gibbs repeated the action right after.

“She’s growing way too quickly.” Ellie said with a sigh, a little pout to her lips as she ran a finger down Charlotte’s cheek. 

“Time goes by quickly.” Gibbs said. “Soak up as much of it as you can.”

Nick and Ellie shared a look, they knew Gibbs was talking about way more than her growing up quickly. 

“I heard we had a little visitor.” 

They turned to see Vance walking up to them. 

“Figured it was time.” Ellie laughed. “She’s been enjoying all the attention.”

Vance chuckled. “Well if she’s anything like her father..”

“Hey!” Nick frowned, making everyone laugh. 

“No point in lying, Agent Torres.”

“Aw c’mon Director!” 

Vance raised an eyebrow, amusement in his eyes. 

Ellie stuck her tongue out at Nick when Vance was focused on Charlotte who seemed to drool extra in excitement when he got closer, Nick rolled his eyes at her. Grabbing a cloth, Ellie wiped her mouth getting a baby glare in the process for disturbing her focus on her Uncle Leon. 

“Well, I have a meeting to get ready for.” Vance said. “Just wanted to see the little one while I can.”

“You know you can visit anytime to see her, Director.” Ellie said kindly, but knowing he wouldn’t take her up on the offer. 

“Thank you Agent Bishop.” With a nod, he walked back to the stairs. 

“There’s the little cutie!” 

Kasie and Jimmy came walking up, Jack behind them. 

“Oh she’s too adorable!” Kasie cooed.

“I love when they’re this age.” Jimmy said with a sigh but smiling. 

Charlotte’s eyes widened when seeing the two, her eyes focused on their glasses just like she did every time someone with glasses came near her. Her mouth hanging open a little in wonder.

Jack made a little ‘aww’ noise. “I just want to squeeze her little cheeks!” 

Ellie laughed. “Go right ahead, Nick does it plenty enough.”

He huffed. “Hey she likes it!”

With a grin, Jack did just that, Charlotte smiling widely after.

“Oh that is just  _ too _ cute.” Kasie sighed, snapping a bunch of pictures. “I’m  _ so _ making a slideshow.”

“Makes me wish the twins were this small again.” Tim laughed, Jimmy nodding in agreement about Victoria. 

Gibbs watched them all fuss over Charlotte and couldn’t help the smile on his face and the warmth in his heart he felt from the view in front of him. This family had changed so many times, willingly and unwillingly, but he had a good feeling the people in front of him weren’t going anywhere. 


End file.
